WarriorCats WWorld Wiki talk:Art/Approval Page
Leopardstar (L) ~ For Approval Right, Um, I don't know if she should have a page before I put her image on the approval page or not, I'm still not sure how to make the things, I'm really really sorry, I'm not trying to be a pain about this, I've never Really dealt with any kind of coding before. I understand if you guys think she should have a page before I post her picture though. But, hope she looks good :3 09:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Nice! I'll make her page right now. Add/define/darken the shading, and darken and blur the earpink a little bit. Otherwise, the patterns great.~ 8D 14:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 09:56, May 18, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:15, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but could you some how make her pattern have more spots and stripes? Right now, she looks mottled. I suggest defining the stripes, removing some mottles, and turn them into spots. 01:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Hope she looks less mottled! :3 18:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the earpink and still try to make her look a bit less mottled. :3 19:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Kittypet Blanks ~ Withdrawn These are my blanks.~ Comments, questions, concerns? (P.S. I just did a longhair and shorthair in different genders so you could see. It's the same but with eyelashes, you know.) 16:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thicken the lineart and smooth out the eyes and muzzle lineart. =3 21:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ughh. I'm really sorry, but I'm too busy with Finals and School to work on blanks. I might be able to stuff in a few chararts, but blanks are too big of a responsibility for right now... 04:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Berrynose (Warrior) ~ Withdrawn Berrynose :3 Comments? 10:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Define the earpink and blur the shading a tad. 14:16, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. 15:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Withdrawing. 00:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sedgewhisker (W) ~ CBA Okeydokey. Now that finals are over and summer is here, I'll be full-time. Sedgewhisker~! Comments, questions, concerns...? 14:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Define the tail shading? Me likes thiiiis. 8D 04:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. 15:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorrryyyy! D8 ''Reuploaded. 20:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 04:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Tawnypelt (W) ~ CBA W00t, Tawnypelt<3 Comments? 16:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) <33 Lovely! Define the shading and earpink. 04:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 22:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 10:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for interrupting >.< but can you lighten the shading on her belly and blur the haunch shading? ^^ 17:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Fernshade (W) ~ CBA Fernshade; Badgerpaw's mother<333 Comments? 05:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Define the earpink. 17:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 09:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) And blur the earpink. =3 09:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you make the ginger less pink? 17:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded 06:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 15:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Queen blanks ~ For Approval Comments? 06:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) The further away front paw's lineart is thinner than the rest, so possibly thicken that out. Also the bum looks too linear on the shorthaired one, maybe make it thinner or something. Awesome! 17:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded I just redid them and added examples 09:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps make the long-hairs more floofy - and try to smooth out the lineart. Also, make the left leg a tad shorter and thinner. These are so pretty<3 09:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Love these! But could you make the nose just a tad bit bigger? 17:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 06:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Still make the left leg a tad shorter and thinner, and thicken the lineart on the longhair's tail tip. 15:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Owlstar (L) ~ For Approval Dem eyes O w O 09:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the chest shading and make his nose black :3 16:59, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 08:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) There's waste around the lineart. Also, could you define the light soruce? There seems to be two light sources - coming from the oposite sides. o.o 08:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Robinwing (TC) (W) ~ CBA Hope I'm doing this right :P Well here she is! ^^ Comments? 17:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) It's wonderful. <3 Blur the earpink a tad, and I'll CBA. 11:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Sorry that I was gone, I went to NY for a few days, then had 2 parties to go to >.< Thank you! :3 17:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 19:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Heronpaw(A) - For Approval It's sooo awful D: meh... definetly not as epic as the other images up there. The white paw was a preference. comments? 01:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) D'aww, how cute.<3 Hmm...There's some waste here and there around the lineart, please fix that. Also, darken and define the shading. =3 Hush, it's not awful at all. 11:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Changes aren't showing; but here I kinda like the marbled tabby (type thing) better ^^ thanks stoney <3 16:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) There's still some waste and darken the shading. 14:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Changes not showing yet. :3 21:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I think you might've forgotten to add earpink... XD If you did, then define it. 04:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Gorsepaw (A) ~ For Approval Woo~ Comments? 13:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Stone, this is absolutely beautiful. I know that you might have imagined him with really pale skin, but could you make the earpink more... pinker? Amazing work 8) 16:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Stonerrrrrr, I wanted this Dx Tis gorgeous but there's waste in between the two back legs<3333 06:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) So purdy <33 Blur the shading just a tad ;3 18:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Stoatpaw(A)-for approval I just love working in these blanks. I see some waste I'll get later. Aaaand I forgot the earpink again -.0 let me just say I'll be really reluctant to change the pattern as this is modeled after my cat. Comments? 16:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Pretty. 8) Just make him more ginger, less golden, lighten the brightness of the legs, and there's some waste. 15:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 20:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) There's still some waste. 20:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded. 21:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading on the legs and I'll CBA. 04:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight(Alt A) for approval Poor cat ;.; pity this had to happen. I hope she dies soon though, to spare herself a lot of pain ;.; anyway. Tried to edit the lineart, kinda failed, I bet there's a lot of waste but I'll manage to clean it up (somehow) aaand... I will be posting her regulary apprentice shortly. Whew, I talk a lot :] comments? 21:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Well done with the lineart tweak. Blur the shading a ''tad, and blur the earpink. There's also some waste. Also, lower her hind quarters more like they're more rested on the ground. 15:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks stone! Making the lineart was really hard, and what you said means a lot to me <3 21:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Lighten up the shading a bit and blur the earpink a bit more. :3 04:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you make her earpink look less purple? And blur the shading ^^ 18:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight(A)-for approval All colors are from the Alt. Comments? 21:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading, earpink, and erase the waste outside the lineart. 15:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Dappletail's Kit (Ki) ~ For Approval Hurrah for tinting the shading purple 8DD Dappletail's Kit's kit charart ouo Comments? 06:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you should lighten the black pupil. He doesnt look blind. 12:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) OKay... I have more time to fully explain this now. In Eclipse, Flametail said that Jayfeather's eyes were all stare-y, meaning they didn't look like a normal cat's would. So I would make the kit's eyes a very light color, pale blue (like 9ab6d6//hex code) and the pupil look more faded... -fail explanation x.x- also, blur the shading a bit and lighten//define the nosepink. Good job! 18:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The pupils are gray tinted with a tad of blue, and the eyes are pale blue ouo;; But I'll change the eyes if someone else agrees 01:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) But the eyes don't look pale blue, they look pale teal 18:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah; I'm inclined to agree. 15:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ashfoot (W) - For Approval Fail. owo I hope I did everything right. Comments? 20:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. 21:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 21:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Still, blur the shading, define the shoulder shading, and maybe ass shading to the back of the head. 21:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded ' 22:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Define/darken the shading. ^^ 18:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight (Ki) - For Approval All of the colors are from her apprentice. Comments? 20:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It looks too dark. I'll give you the hex codes for the base pelt: 3d2614 shading: black with gaussian blur at 50 and again at 32. Earpink: 8f576e and define the shading tons. 20:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded: '''I'm pretty sure it's that dark because of the shading on the chest, I can redo the shading if needed. 21:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Unless I'm looking at the wrong version, the shading needs to be defined a lot still. 21:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ''Re-uploaded Defined to the max. I assume you're looking at the right one. 21:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mmm...the whole shading placement looks wrong. It looks.... flat to me. It looks like it's not defined, just darker. Here, I made an image to display what I think the shading placement should look like. Hope it helps :) If not.... oh well. And remember, you can still use the hex codes I gave you if doing what you're doing doesn't work out. Best of luck with this. I think it'll turn out great. 21:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded: '''I hate shading owo 21:51, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Blur the earpink. 21:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded ' 22:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Darken the shading and blur the earpink. Me likes this. 8D 04:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing (A) - For Approval Another fail, Comments? 20:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC)\ Make the earpink fill the entire ear, define the shading especially on the legs, shoulder, face, and tail. Tone down the highlight on her side too. 20:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded owo 21:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Duuuude I'm keeping you busy 8D can you smudge the pelt up into the earpink? 21:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Define the light source and darken the shading. 04:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you get rid of the white pixel on her back leg? (the one closest to us) 18:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded I redid the shading. 19:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC)